


NateWantsToBattle One-Shots

by Moe_Chi



Category: natewantstobattle
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Fluff, Gentleness, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, Multi, Nonverbal Communication, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Insert, Sad Reader, YouTube, reader insert one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe_Chi/pseuds/Moe_Chi
Summary: A collection of one-shots, updated whenever I can. All short and sweet.
Relationships: Natewantstobattle/You, Nathan Sharp/Reader, Nathan Sharp/You
Kudos: 11





	NateWantsToBattle One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is based off of my experience of how people have dealt with nonverbal people that they care about. Please don’t come for me.

Nate knocked on your door, chewing on his lip. He had woken up in a cold sweat after a horrible dream about you getting hurt. You hadn’t been answering his calls or texts all day. It wasn’t uncommon, you had never been glued to your phone, but after his dream Nate just needed to know that you were alright. He knocked again to no avail. Sighing, Nate dug through his pockets for the spare key to your apartment. He unlocked the door and stepped inside quietly. 

“Y/N?” He called, looking around. It was mostly dark, but soft light drifted from your cracked bedroom door. Nate moved towards the light quickly, heart racing. He pushed your door open and saw you. You were sitting on the bed, wearing a huge t-shirt and a pair of short boxers. Instantly, Nate panicked. The last time he found you like this, you had deep, bloody gashes in your thighs. But instead of a razor in your hand, you held a makeup brush. When Nate saw, he calmed down a bit. 

“Hey,” he murmured softly, sitting down next to you on the bed. 

You were aimlessly running the makeup brush over your legs, staring at the sheets beneath you. Your eyes were red and puffy, and dark bags had settled beneath them.

“Y/N…” Nate’s voice was soft and coaxing. “Are you nonverbal right now?” He asked. 

You nodded slowly. 

“Are you okay with touch?” 

You nodded again. He gently touched your lower back as he pulled out his phone. 

“Can I ask you some questions and have you type the answers?” Nate offered his phone to you, the notes app opened to a blank page. 

You took it, setting the makeup brush down gently on the bed. 

“How long have you been up?” 

You typed “ _Since 1 a.m. on monday.”_

Nate nodded. It was Wednesday at about 12 a.m. “Okay… what are you doing with the makeup brush?” 

_“Therapist said I should try it. Instead of cutting.”_

“Do you think it’s helping?”

You nodded, typing into the phone “ _I hurt myself because I want to feel something. I get numb and I don’t like it.”_ It was a revelation you had come to during a late night phone call with Nate a few months back that had gotten very personal. “ _This makes me feel something without hurting me.”_

“Hey, that’s good.” He smiled softly. 

You nodded and gave a weak smile that didn’t meet your eyes. 

“When was the last time you ate something?” 

You shrugged. 

“I’ll make you something. Whatever you want, Y/N.” Nate told you. 

You shook your head, handing back his phone. 

“Please, Y/N. You’ve gotta eat something. I’ll cut up an apple or an orange and we can split it. I don’t care. Just please, eat something.” Nate was practically pleading at this point. 

You hesitated, sighed, and then nodded. 

“Okay.” Nate smiled. “Why don’t you go take a quick shower? Those usually help you feel better,” Nate suggested. 

You nodded again. Nate leaned over and kissed your forehead. 

“I’ll go get that apple while you do.” He slid his hand down to yours and gave it a soft squeeze. “I love you.” He murmured. 

You got out of bed and slowly made your way to the bathroom, signing the universal “I love you” to him over your shoulder. 

When you got out of the shower, Nate was putting the last of your dirty clothes in the hamper. He had made the bed, lit your favorite candle, and put a plate containing half a sliced apple on the nightstand. He walked over and hugged you tightly. You always felt so amazingly safe in Nate’s arms, as if him holding created a barrier that protected you from anything bad in the world. When he pulled away, Nate gently guided you over to the bed. The two of you got comfy and Nate grabbed the plate of apples. You leaned on his shoulder and laced your fingers with his. 

“Will you eat some?” He asked softly, putting the plate next to you. 

You grabbed an apple slice and bit off a piece. Nate gently ran his fingers over your shoulder while you continued to eat. When you finished, Nate put the plate back on the nightstand as you laid down and got comfortable. Nate got out of bed and you looked over to him with a sort of pleading in your eyes. 

“Don’t worry,” he said. “I’m staying here tonight. I’m just gonna grab something.” Nate opened up your closet and reached up to the top shelf. He grabbed down a big, no, _huge_ stuffed sloth that you had named Charles. It was just about as big as his upper body and covered in fluffy brown fur.

You couldn’t help but smile. He handed the big stuffed animal to you and you wrapped your arms around it. Nate got back into bed and settled next to you. He gently played with your hair, coaxing you to sleep. You closed your eyes, and the last thing you saw was Nate’s face. As you drifted off, Nate sang softly to you until you were completely unconscious. 


End file.
